Not Again
by emma159
Summary: 2 years after Twilight. There's something up with Jake's fianée, and not to mention Paul. How will Suze deal with it this time?
1. Chapter One

First Fanfic guys…if your gonna review, tell the truth please!

emma

* * *

Chapter One

Man, sometimes I wish I would just die.

Like every time I see Paul.

Paul…I _hate_ that name.

"So Suze, see ya at the lesson tonight?" Paul said with that grin of his.

"Bite me." I responded. I couldn't just yell at him, then and there, in the middle of Mission's breezeway could I? Everybody would be like, 'What went up her butt'. So I kept it in and pretty much summed it up in two words, which were 'bite me'.

I didn't like the feeling I was having about Paul at that moment. Not that I ever like the feelings I have about Paul, if you know what I mean. Something…different…was sending me all the wrong signals. Like, 'Beep beep beep! Please step away from the hot guy.' or 'I would run if I were you.' Something told me Paul really did have something up his sleeve… and this time he was going to use it.

"Whoa…Suze, chill will you? I'm just going over the normal mediator crap, if you can call being a mediator _normal_." He told me in that silky smooth voice of his.

Okay, what can I say? I melted. Unfortunately, that's what Paul does to girls like me, whether they like it or not.

"Errmm, well I'm busy today." I said lamely.

"Oh, I see, too busy for me? I _thought_ we had a deal Simon. I'll leave Jesse alone for and hour or two with you."

He can't really do anything to Jesse now right? Now that Jesse's alive and everything. What else can Paul do? "I'm not going Paul, deal's off. Jesse can protect himself now, even from you. Leave me alone will ya?" I wanted to say. Man, I go through that with the voice in my head every time I'm reminded of a stupid shifter lesson.

But under these circumstances I chocked out a little "Fine."

He smirked and walked away casually. I swear I wanted to hit him. I really did. Or tackle him, even better.

I didn't get that chance though. A novice in the hall caught me standing there with a horrible frown on her face and hurried me on to third period.

I couldn't help thinking about Jesse throughout the dreaded likings of history. Jesse could definitely handle Paul. Then why was I doubting? I bet it was that creepy feeling back in the breezeway. But enough of that. I just couldn't wait to see Jesse. I knew he had the day off today so instead of going to Paul's house, I was so going to see Jesse.

If I could avoid Paul.

The rest of the day dragged on. I was a wreck. Everything was a blur until a sudden flash of reality came pouring through me after my last class ended.

I ran into CeeCee and Adam and after shooing Adam, I filled in CeeCee with the details about Paul. The whole creepy feelings in all.

Okay, so by now CeeCee knows basically everything there is to know about my little secret ability. She did get suspicious after I asked her to research a random person for the 5 millionth time. What could I do but fill her in? She deserves to know, I mean, she's my best friend. Yet, Adam can live without the facts if you know what I mean.

Cee agreed with me and the trusting-your-gut-and-not-going thing. So she kept a lookout for Paul while I snuck behind the mission and waited for Adam, after Cee convinced him to give me a ride since mine already left.

Did I mention that Cee and Adam still haven't hooked up yet? It's crazy I tell you. They totally like each other. Don't tell me that I haven't tried to hook them up because oh, I've tried all right. This subtle hint thing just doesn't work with Adam. And it's not like they've been dating other people either.

Adam stepped on the gas, pretty much as hard as he could away from the Mission. I sighed in relief.

I was afraid to look back…afraid that Paul would see me or something like that. I really was. But, me being Suze, I did anyway. As I expected I didn't see anything, but as Cee informed me later she said she told Paul that I 'went home early'. Which was a very stupid thing to say if you ask me.

Now he knows that I did, in fact, ditch him, since Cee isn't that good of a liar.

I knew that that meant trouble.

But I couldn't think of that now. I was to focus on Jesse and not strive on Paul.

Knocking on Jesse's door was nerve racking. He expected me to be at the shifting lesson. Oh yes, you read that right, Jesse found out a long time ago. And let me get this straight, he did _not_ like it one bit. He even offered to give me a safety pager meaning if I hit the button he would be there in a second.

I wasn't about to be _that_ desperate. I can protect myself, you know? Stick up for myself, represent women everywhere. Yeah right. Like the time when I melted in Paul's hand earlier just because he talked to me.

No way that was going to happen again.

A smile crossed Jesse's face as soon as he saw me. "Susannah!" he said, "Aren't you supposed to be at the lesson with _Paul_." His voice deepened with Paul's name.

"Well, I decided to skip out on this one and see you, is that too much to ask?" I was really hoping we could sit and chat before Jesse brought up Paul. Straight to the point, that's Jesse for you.

"Of course not, Querida." Jesse said after he lightly kissed me on the lips.

I stepped inside half expecting one of his co-workers to be there, hanging around on the couch because his girlfriend kicked him out or something. Only because that's happened to me before since Jesse is such a nice guy, letting every person with a story share his apartment for a while. Me, so glad to see Jesse I fall into his arms, then seeing a guy named Frank on the couch eating Doritos.

But Frank wasn't there, nor was any other houseguest.

I sat on a dining room chair casually, waiting for Jesse to get me some tea. He's known for a long time how much coffee grosses me out.

Waiting, I stared at Jesse lovingly, until he noticed me of course. Have I ever pointed out how much I love his hair? So crisp, dark, and so… "Any reason why you decided to 'skip out' as you say, from this lesson?" Jesse interrupted my train of thought.

Should I tell him? No, I really shouldn't. But he deserves to know, right?

Jesse noticed my pause and sighed.

Just sighed, that's all. That's when I knew that he thought something was up.

"Oh Susannah, not again…"

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll try to get the second one up asap. 


	2. Chapter Two

Good? Bad? Let me know.

* * *

Chapter Two

I took a sip of the hot tea.

Jesse looked eager to hear my story.

"Well…you see, Jesse…we were talking in the breezeway earlier and…" I began to confess, when there was a knock at the door.

Yep, you guessed it. It was Paul.

"Ah hah, I knew you'd be here Suze." Paul said as he pushed by Jesse in the doorway.

I couldn't think of anything to say but "What are you doing here?" Which if I do say so myself was pretty rude.

Paul started baby-talking me with a really strange face saying, "Well I just wanted to make sure that my little Suzie was all right." He touched me lightly on the chin. I slapped his hand away making a face of disgust.

"Get out." Jesse said firmly, maybe a little _too_ firmly.

Paul snapped back into reality and glanced over at Jesse.

Jesse, looking extremely hot (hey, it's hard not to notice) just glared back at him. Jesse was _way_ ready to fight. I could totally tell. He was trying so hard to hold back. I don't see what was stopping him though. Paul straightened up himself and started making his hand into fists.

I did not like this.

I did not like this at _all_.

Okay, maybe just a little, but only a little.

I don't really know what happened, but there was this loud crash outside and Jesse turned to look. Paul lifted his hands slowly…I didn't know what to do. All I could think about was how it was so not fair how Paul was taking advantage of Jesse by what was happening outside.

So I threw the tea at Paul.

I know, totally girlish of me right? But let me explain myself. I didn't have time to get up from the chair and punch him. And the tea was there in my hands so I just threw it.

The tea that is…not the actual mug.

But hey, I practically saved Jesse a broken nose there.

Paul screamed in a high-pitched kind of way too. He was really acting like a baby if you ask me.

"Damn Suze what the hell did you do that for!" Paul exploded.

Jesse scowled. You and I both know how much it is so 'improper' to cuss in front of a women, at least that's how Jesse feels. That made Jesse snap.

As soon as Paul turned back around to look at Jesse, Jesse took his fist right into Paul's mouth.

I chuckled. I couldn't help myself.

That sent Paul into a frenzy of cuss words, which I really don't want to repeat.

I was thankful Paul was too worried about his stupid shirt to throw a fist in Jesse's direction.

Grabbing one of Jesse's jackets off the coat rack and wiping his shirt is what Paul did next. Haha, what a loser.

Paul stormed out (with the jacket) but only to come back and say, "Just wait Simon, you'll be sorry. But don't worry, I'll make _sure_ you get that lesson."

Those words sent an eerie shiver down my back, like that one back at the Mission.

Jesse and I stood in silence. I didn't know why it was so important to Paul to give me a stupid lesson. Oh wait, I know. To be alone with me. I wish he would just get over himself.

All of the sudden, Jesse remembered the crash. He rushed toward the window and looked down.

"_Nombre de Dios…nombre de Dios_" Jesse said under his breath.

As usual, I was confused. I rushed after him down the apartment building's stairs.

When we got outside, we saw Paul racing off down the street.

It didn't really register to me at first. I saw a Toyota with the roof practically torn off and flipped. Jesse went to go call an ambulance, while I got a better look.

Oh my God. Gina.

* * *

Sorry it was so short! Let me know what ya thought.


	3. Chapter Three

Got some pretty wired plans for this story! Thanks for reading...it will get better, I promise.

* * *

Chapter Three

Okay, so I freaked out.

Wouldn't you if you just saw your friend's dead body pretty much destroyed right in front of your eyes? Way to be positive Suze.

My face started heating up. I could feel one of those outbreaks of tears coming on. I couldn't help myself, what else was I supposed to do at a time like this? I just couldn't get it through my head.

What was Gina doing here? Here of all places…in Carmel, California? Wouldn't she tell me if she was coming to visit?

All these questions going through my mind and I was getting absolutely no answers.

I was crying so hysterically I didn't even hear the sirens in the background.

Jesse was soon there to comfort me.

He pulled me to the side of the curb and started shushing me, kissing me on the cheek every once and a while.

Only when I saw the ambulances pull up and nurses getting out did I really lose hope. They took one look at Gina and started moving their heads side to side ever so slightly. I didn't even _want_ to look at the expression on their faces.

I knew.

I knew Gina was dead.

My life seemed like it was going down the drain. All I can recall is Gina…my very first best friend...being hauled into an ambulance and driven off the safety and Jesse talking to the police. I couldn't summon up the strength to stop crying and talk to them myself. The police I mean.

Jesse and I climbed the stairs silently up to his second story apartment. Well, it was silent besides my weeping of occasional tears.

Jesse tried changing the subjects once we settled down on the couch…making sure not to slip on any tea from the incident before. I could tell Jesse was at least trying to help. It wasn't working though. He tried talking about my "creepy feelings" with Paul.

I didn't answer.

The phone suddenly rang and I nearly jumped 2 feet.

Jesse got up to answer it.

"Yes, she's here." He looked at me, then at the phone, then back at me and said, "It's for you."

I nodded and he handed the cordless phone to me gently.

"H-hello?" I said.

"Susie! It's me honey, your mom. Dinner is starting soon and I was wondering where you were. I called CeeCee and she said you went with Jesse after school. So here I am talking to you." My mother was a little on the cheerful side right now. "Susannah are you alright?"

"Yes mom, I'm fine." I lied. What was I supposed to say? "Uh mom, I'm completely horrible at the moment. But only because of the fact that I just saw Gina in bloody shreds." I'm sure _that_ would go over well.

"Well I want you home soon. I have great news!" She said.

"Okay mom, I'll be home soon, bye." I hang up.

Jesse stood me up and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "Come on, I'll drop you off."

"Great." I replied.

Driving home wasn't as great as I thought it was going to be. Not that I expected that it was going to be great or anything.

We were just riding along. Slowing down rarely to watch as the confused tourists tried getting around without stoplights. We learn to deal with them.

"Susannah." Jesse paused. "I'm sorry…you know…about this…accident." It took him nearly a minute to say that with choosing his words carefully in all.

"GINA!" I screeched. Gina, of all people was there, right there. Just wondering beside the side of the road. But there was something…different about her. She had a glow. She definitely died in that tumble of hers.

Jesse saw as well but instead of screeching he pulled over to the side of the road calmly.

I jumped out of the car so fast it might as well been because I was on fire. I really didn't care if anyone saw me. I was practically running toward Gina yelling her name over and over.

As soon as I reached her I fell into her arms.

I could feel her just staring at me…in shock I bet.

"Damn Suze you can _see_ me!" Gina broke the awkwardness.

"Yeah yeah, I'll explain to you later, right now I really don't have the time. I'm just glad I get to see you again!" Yes, I know, totally selfish of me to be thankful she didn't move on, but come on, she was…is… my best friend.

"So it's true? What that psychic lady said? You can _talk_ to the dead?" Gina said, still very interested in my little abilities.

"Yes, Gina." I responded. I wasn't in the mood to be put through the "_You can see me!_" conversation again, with yet another ghost.

"Whoaaa…that's crazy!" Gina said. Peaking around me, by then I'd already let go of her, she saw Jesse. "Who is _that_?"

Jesse walked over toward us, stuck out his hand, and introduced himself. "Jesse. Jesse de Silva."

"My boyfriend." I whispered to Gina, just so she wouldn't get any ideas.

Gina smirked. "Whoa."

Jesse pretended like he didn't hear her. Instead he looked down at his arms until he noticed the time.

"Susannah, it's already 6:00, we must get going." Jesse said while looking at his watch rather astoundingly. Unlike me, he actually wore a watch. I couldn't believe he wasn't afraid of getting it all busted up from all the mediator business. On the other hand, we did have different techniques on dealing with the dead.

Then we all climbed into the car heading straight toward my house. I filled Gina in with the usual speech about me being a mediator and she being dead. She seemed to take it just fine.

She didn't even look frightened, like the normal ghost. Well, unless that certain ghost committed suicide.

I was just about to ask about why and maybe even how she got in this crash of hers, when we pulled up on my street. There wasn't, I knew, going to be enough time to pop a question like that in a second or two.

Jesse and I went into my house. Gina came along too, but unlike Jesse and I, nobody could see her. Well, besides Max, who hightailed it upstairs as soon as we stepped it.

"Stupid dog…" Brad murmured. Yes, I got rid of the nicknames a long time ago.

Everyone was just now sitting down at the dinner table. My mother was the only one to actually greet me though. She jumped up and hugged me immediately.

When she finished, she smiled wide and said, "Suze! I can't wait to tell you. Gina called! She said she was in town!"

I froze.

* * *

FLUFF CHAPTER NEXT! I want 10 reviews! Haha, I know it's not a lot, but hey, it's a start.


	4. Chapter Four

The fluff is there, don't worry.

* * *

Chapter Four

Well, It wasn't _that_ hard to tell my mom, not to mention my whole family, about Gina's death.

I mean I was in a bad mood anyway. I think I pretty much cried all my tears out earlier.

Scratch that.

It was VERY hard.

Very casually I said, "Yeah Jesse and I heard a crash outside, so we looked and it just happened to be Gina which croaked right then and there." Yeah, I said that all right. I wish.

I took a deep breath.

Some things, like this, I really don't need in my life right now. It's hard enough being a mediator.

My day has already been a heck of a lot harder then a brain surgeon's would have been. Lets recap: geometry quiz (which I totally failed), mediator bells going off about Paul, that whole fight thing between Jesse and you know who, oh and that little thing I like to call death.

I should be worrying about graduation. Did I mention that it's a couple _weeks_ from now?

So right now, all I wanted to do was sleep. Sleep for maybe 3 consecutive hours. Is that too much to ask?

But noooo, I have to admit something that I really don't want to say out loud.

So I just said it, straight to the point, "Gina's dead, Mom."

She gasped. Pretty hard too because the next thing she did was fall onto the couch we were standing next to.

Andy and Jesse rushed to her side. I went and got a glass of water for her and after she took two large gulps she said, "H-hh-how?"

My mom can take things pretty hard sometimes. Can you tell?

Tears were beginning to well up in my eyes. I crossed my arms and started to look down at the hardwood floors.

Jesse noticed so he decided to take things over for a bit.

After a few dozen minutes we all calmed down.

Brad and David were speechless. Especially Brad. I mean, he had had a little thing toward Gina at one moment. Jake moved out, by the way.

I came to a decision that I wasn't hungry and I was allowed to skip dinner and go up to my room. After I said goodbye to Jesse, with only a peck on the lips, he left and I went slowly upstairs.

Where of course, Gina was there waiting.

She didn't stay very long though. She took one look at me, moved her head slightly side to side with a semi-sad look, and vanished.

Vanished, just like that.

I took this alone time to my advantage though. I let the bathtub flow with the hot steamy water and took a short bath. It was _very_ relaxing considering the day I just went through.

And then I simply slipped into my bed, clapped to turn the light off, and went to sleep.

Just like that, went to sleep.

I was so tired you probably wouldn't have noticed that I went through a death earlier that day.

Poor Gina, I wonder what happened. I was meaning to ask her but...well lets not get into that.

I couldn't believe there weren't any distractions. Not a knock on my door, not Brad's music on max, not even a freaking phone call. I was at peace. And _that_ was a first.

I was asleep. At least for a couple hours, until the shriek of something very loud and annoying woke me up.

I was surprised to see there was a dim light in my room, very surprised. And that annoying thing? Only my alarm clock!

Suze Simon had slept the whole night!

I got out of bed, feeling totally rejuvenated. Another first.

I got dressed and went downstairs ready for the school day. Nobody was there.

Now now, don't freak out on me. It was only because I was a dork and forgot it was Saturday.

At this point, I had nothing to do. I wasn't tired, so I didn't want to go back to sleep, plus I had already gotten dressed and everything.

The only thing I really could think of was to go visit Jesse. And it wasn't a bad idea if I do say so myself.

I knew Jesse would be up. He always is. You know, since his daily routine back in the good ol' days was get up at 5:30 and do chores until breakfast.

Which was completely crazy in my opinion.

So I hopped in my Jeep and headed toward Jesse's apartment.

Don't worry; I've gotten my license by now. It was only a matter of time. And I even bought my own car. It was really no problem. Besides the fact I was like working triple time managing all the sitter jobs at the pebble Beach hotel for my whole summer. Yes, I took Caitlin's place.

I arrived at Jesse's about ten minutes later.

Man, was he a sight for sore eyes.

"Susannah, what are you doing up so early?" Jesse said while nudging me into the apartment.

"Oh, I just thought I'd stop by after my morning 5 mile jog."

At first he looked surprised, but after he realized my sarcasm in my voice, he chuckled a little.

"How about we grab some breakfast when you tell me why your _really_ here."

It was a little strange to me why Jesse was all the sudden jumping all over me about why I was there. I mean, why can't I just visit my boyfriend at 7 in the morning? Why I was thinking these thoughts, I have no clue. So I shrugged it off and said, "Sounds good."

We took his car to a café near the beach.

All in all, it was a pretty good experience. Or should I say date. What am I saying? It was _great_. We laughed, we kissed, we ate, we cried. Okay, maybe not cried, but whatever.

We went back to the house to um…talk. Well, I might as well say it. We made out. Something I've been meaning to do with Jesse for a while now.

I was mad because I knew it wasn't going to last forever. You see, Jesse had to go to work later that day.

I took off Jesse's jacket while his hand slid up the back of my white blouse that I threw on earlier this morning. It was pretty hard with more than one tongue in my mouth, if you catch my drift.

Minutes went by and it was getting deeper and deeper in intimacy. I was _so_ in heaven. This was a way better experience then what Tad or Paul had ever done with me. Oh God, why did I have to think about Paul.

Jesse threw himself away from me. He got up quickly and starting pacing the room, running his hands through his hair in a stressful way. Through that wonderful thick, dark hair…

I stood up to meet him. What was wrong with him? Suddenly stopping like that! I needed an explanation.

"Jesse…what's wrong?" I said using my sweet innocent girl voice.

He didn't say anything.

"Jesse."

No response.

I stepped in front of his path. He stopped just in time to not run me over.

We were nose to nose.

Then he kissed me. Which was totally unexpected. But, for a first, I wouldn't say it was making out. It was just so…romantic. I felt like I was in a movie. This was so not my life. It was going way too well for _my_ mediator life.

He stopped to look at me with those dark mesmerizing eyes. I met his glare.

He took a deep breath. I wasn't sure what that deep breath was for, but I had an idea that I'd soon find out.

"Susannah…I…" He closed his eyes. I wanted to interrupt, but I kept my mouth shut. This was way too good to interrupt. I was going to kill anybody who happened to ruin this moment for me.

"…love you. Susannah I love you."

The slightest tears welded up in my eyes and I smiled back at him. Man I wish I didn't have egg breath or something. I regretted choosing an omelet for breakfast.

"I love you too, Jesse de Silva."

For a moment there, we just stared at each other. I could see his eyes water up a bit too.

And then we shared the best kiss, _ever_.

Still kissing, my butt started vibrating and started bolting out Caught Up by Usher, the ring-tone version of course. Only because my cell phone was in my back pocket.

Jesse took his head away slowly, I as well.

Totally embarrassed, I answer my phone.

I cleared my throat. "Hello?" I was so killing whomever this was.

"Susie, where are you? I woke up and you were gone!"

My mother.

By the time Jesse and I got back to his apartment it had been 8:30. Perfectly enough time for my mom to check up on me and plan on invading my personal life. She's been a little too attached to me lately.

"I'm at Jesse's, mom."

"Why is that honey?" She said in that perky voice of hers.

"I woke up early thinking it was a school day and decided to go to visit Jesse." I responded.

"Oh, well I expected that you'd get up early. You did go to bed at what, around 7?" She said.

"Yes, mom. Is this the only reason you called?"

"Oh no Susannah! I have great news!" It seems like if my mom has news at all, it's great. "Jake called last night when you were sleeping! He's getting married!"

* * *

Did you like it? I told you there'd be fluff. Sorry if it wasn't that good. I'm not the kinda person who can write about that stuff! I tried my best!

emma


	5. Chapter Five

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter Five

I decided to leave after that little incident. After an awkward goodbye, I went home.

I couldn't believe my mom called me. Well, maybe I can. I mean, she has caught me making out on the couch with Jesse a little too many times.

But of course every time she did, Jesse would apologize, make up some excuse for something he needed to do, and then leave. Which was totally unfair, but hey, that's what I get for having a guy from the 1800's as my boyfriend.

Don't get me wrong, my mom would at least try to make him stay, but it never worked.

As soon as I got home, the phone rang. Before my mom had absolutely any chance of saying something to me, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Suze? Oh my gawd. You'll never guess what happened to me." Cee said, pretty seriously, to me.

"Hmm, let me guess. Adam asked you out?"

"No, but your close."

Cee left me hanging there for a moment. Still confused, I answered. "How am I _close_?"

"Well, somebody else asked me out." CeeCee said.

"I'm dying, really." I said sarcastically. I was still in a pretty bad mood from the whole mother-interrupting-intimate-moment-with-Jesse thing. "Who?"

"Paul. Paul freakin' Slater. Can you believe it!" Cee squealed.

I didn't answer. I was pretty much in shock.

"I'm not even kidding." Cee continued. "He was so serious when he did it too. Ask me out I mean. He has ignored me for the past 2 years and all the sudden, bam, he asks me out. What the heck is he thinking? Doesn't he know you've told me _everything_?"

"Whoa." I couldn't believe she was being serious. "Spill."

"Okay, so I was in the school paper's office right? Getting ahead on my next story for Monday and he walks in. Walks right up to me too. I really didn't notice him for a while, until he cleared his throat." She stopped.

"And…" I said.

CeeCee sighed. "And he asked me out. That's all."

"What did you say?" My mom was getting really annoyed at this moment.

"Call her back later!" My mom said. I sighed.

"I said I'd get back to him." Cee said.

She continued, "Oh and right before he left he said that I should answer 'with my heart' and not what you say. Give me a break! I didn't say no right then and there because I wanted to know what you would say. We could totally use him right?"

"For what? Using him I mean." I replied.

"Well didn't you get that creepy feeling? Don't you want to know what that's all about?"

"Uhh…yeah. Maybe." I paused to think. It took me a minute to realize that this was a great idea. "Yes. Okay, you should definitely go out with him."

"Great." CeeCee said sarcastically.

Hearing her say that I decided to be a good friend and ask, "You don't _have_ to Cee." Even though I really _really_ wanted her to.

"I know. But I want to help. Plus It would make a great story for the…"

"NO!" I interrupted. "You promised you wouldn't use my life as a breaking story. Come on Cee, we've been through this before."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know. I was kidding. Relax Suze." CeeCee said. I heard my mom tap her shoes on our hardwood floors.

I looked over at her in a last pathetic plea to stay on the phone longer, but it didn't work. "Hey listen, I gotta go. Talk to ya later?"

"Yeah sure, see ya." Cee said and hung up.

"FINALLY!" My mom said.

I hung up and gazed at her with a blank face.

"Oh so now you don't care about your own brother getting married?" My mom said in her disappointed tone of voice.

I let the brother not stepbrother thing slide this time and said, "Is it that Stephanie girl?"

"Yes, and she's coming over for dinner tonight to meet the whole family. Jake's coming too of course. Think of it as a big, happy, family reunion or something Suze. It'll be fun." She said.

"Sure mom, fun's the word." I rolled my eyes and went upstairs. She cut short Jesse and I kissing for that? She could have just waited until I got home or something.

With Jesse on the mind I decided to call him. It had only been a half hour later, but I missed him already and wanted to apologize for just leaving like that. He wouldn't leave for work until 3:30, and it was only 3:00.

So I dragged myself into my room and fell onto my bed. I closed my eyes for a few minutes only because a wave of tiredness hit me like a sack of flour. I need to remember it's the weekend before Saturday morning comes around.

I yawned and picked up the phone. Brad was on it. Hadn't I just gotten off it? Oh well.

I started thinking about Gina. I wondered where she was for a second, and then decided to call her. Or at least try to.

So I tried.

And tried again.

No use…I hadn't gotten the calling thing down yet.

What was I supposed to do for 3 hours?

I hit the beach. It only took a second for me to think of it, so why not?

I pulled on my bikini and grabbed a towel and some sunscreen and I was gone.

A few minutes later I was soaking up the rays. What else was I supposed to do in California? Homework? I don't think so.

5 minutes later some guy was talking to me. "Miss? Uh, excuse me?" He said. I guess he didn't notice that I was half-asleep with my Ray-Bans on.

Drowsy, I said, "Oh, uh, sorry, I was dozing off." It wasn't until then did I notice that he had an aurora around him.

"Great." I thought.

I checked out my surroundings to make sure nobody was there looking at me talking into thin air.

He looked like he was about my father's age. He had short black hair and broad shoulders.

When everything was clear, I said, "Look can you meet me later at my house or something? Here is not a good place to chat if you know what I mean."

Then he disappeared.

Why are ghosts running and hiding from me all of the sudden?

There was no possible way that I was going to go ghost hunting right now. No way. This was supposed to be my down time. Peaceful downtime. Not look-another-ghost-in-trouble-must-go-help-him time.

I brushed this little visit off and went back to sleep.

It wasn't until an hour later when I woke up.

I realized the time and went back home to get ready for the 'family reunion' dinner.

Seriously. Family reunion? Family reunion my butt. And it's not like any of us are going to be happy. It'll probably be like old times…eating cereal for dinner.

But it wasn't. It really wasn't. By the time everybody had gotten settled at the dinner table I noticed this. Jake was so…different. He had matured quite a bit. His eating habits on the other hand, didn't change at all.

I noticed that today Max didn't plunge his head onto my lap. I felt…free. I know, totally stupid for me to feel 'free'. You would too if the last 2 years you had a head of a big slobbery dog on your thigh every time you sat down at the dinner table.

Maybe he was just too busy sleeping on Andy and my mom's bed now. He did, after all, have the whole day since my mom hasn't gotten a chance to shoo him off. She has been occupied these days ruining my social life 24-7.

"Pass the salad." I said to anyone near it.

"Sure." My mom said. Then she turned her head toward Stephanie and said, "So Stephanie where was your hometown? Where you grew up and all."

Stephanie had long black hair and brown eyes. She looked fit and up to beat. Like she could have been a cheerleader at one point.

Stephanie smiled and took a breath. "Oh, I lived in New York—"

"I thought you said you lived in Washington…" Jake interrupted.

Stephanie paused. "Yes, I've lived there too. I've been all over. You see, my father was in the army."

I saw Jake open his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but he quickly closed it.

"Interesting." Andy said while nodding his head, trying to sound fascinated.

There was definitely something up with Stephanie. I just needed to figure it out.

Small talk consisted of jobs, food, and marriage details. Probably much more things were brought up but I was too busy sneaking peeks at Stephanie. I really wanted to find out what was so fishy about her.

"Suze, honey. Susannah." I heard a familiar voice say my name.

I guess I started daydreaming. "Hmm? What?" I responded.

"Susie would you clear your plate please? You may go after that. I know how tired you are." My mom said.

I did as my mom said and then went upstairs. I was really tired. But I usually was by this time.

I decided to call Jesse, knowing that now the phone was free. He'd be back from work by now.

Rang once.

Rang twice.

Three, four, five, six rings. No answer. Finally the answering machine picked it up. I left a short but sweet message and hung up.

I guess Jesse was still at work or something. Being a doctor can take up a lot of your time.

* * *

Review if ya want.

emma


	6. Chapter Six

* * *

Chapter Six

There was a knock at my door. "Up and at 'em Suze, time for breakfast." I heard a familiar voice say.

It was Andy.

I rolled over and groaned. For once can I be normal and sleep in on Sunday mornings? Maybe just once. Maybe?

It's not like I'm going to go to church. Not that it's a bad thing, but I'm not the most religious person in the world.

But no, not even once can I sleep in.

Because a couple of minutes later the sound of a soft tap filled my room. Even though it was soft, it was still easily heard.

This time it was my mom.

"Suze, honey." She said while walking toward my bed. "Are you alright? Are you sick?"

I responded with another groan.

She sat down on my bed and tried rolling me onto my back. I didn't budge.

"Susannah." She said in that soft yet stern voice all moms' have.

I gave in and rolled over.

"I'm not sick, mom." I said.

This much was true anyway.

I guess I was just tired. Really tired. Cut me some slack here.

My mom slipped her hand onto my forehead. "Honey, you seem a little warm. Let me go get the thermometer." She said to me then walked toward my door. She paused at it and looked back at me. She didn't say anything though, just sighed.

When will she figure out that I can take care of myself? I knew that when I was about nine. Yes, a druggie from the mean streets of Brooklyn pointed that one out for me.

I mean I'm 18 for cryin' out loud. I think I know what I'm doing. Especially when it comes to ghosts.

But no, they just keep on bugging you. And then they get all sad when you leave. Moms, I mean.

My mom came rushing in and stuck the thermometer in my mouth.

While waiting for it to beep, she wandered around my room straightening things here and there.

What can I say; I got a little messy after Jesse left.

While she did that, I say up on my bed with me arms crossed. The thermometer startled me once it went off. I was, I guess, a little absorbed in my thoughts.

My mom was soon by my side checking my temperature. She made a hah-mothers-always-know face, smirked, and said, "Suze, you've got a fever."

I dropped my mouth and grabbed the thermometer from her. 101.5! No way! How could I be sick? I certainly didn't feel sick. Wait; now that I think about it, I _was_ really cold. But that's no reason for me to sick, is it? God!

"Are you hungry, sweetie? I'll have one of the boys bring you up your breakfast." My mom said with a worried look.

"I'm fine mom. I'm not sick. I'm great, see?" I then got up and walked to my door, opening it wide gesturing for my mom to leave. "If you would just let me get dressed," I continued, "I'll be down in a minute."

"No, no." My mom walked toward me and then started pushing me in the direction of my bed. "You should get some sleep, babe."

She then sat me back down on my bed. "I'll come check up on you in a little, and you better be in bed."

She left and I was deserted once again.

That is, until the ghost from the beach decided to pop in and say hello.

I nearly jumped two feet. "Jeez! Don't do that!" I shrieked.

"I'm sorry." The ghost said while soaking up all the frilliness of my room. But if you ask me, he didn't look too sorry.

He had that kind of eyes that were so…superficial… that I couldn't read his expression.

"I- I have something to tell you." He said. He stood by my window seat.

"Yes…" I responded.

"I thought maybe you could help me." He paused.

"Yes, just the usual mediator crap." I thought.

He sat down next to me on my bed. "You see, since you can see me." He added.

I nodded.

"I died a couple months after you moved here. In a crossfire between two gang-members."

Wait a second, he knows me?

He continued, "Gina was devastated. She didn't come out of her room for—"

"You know Gina?" I interrupted.

He sighed. "Well yes. I should know her. You see, I'm her father."

I looked up at him. So that's where I knew him! He was Gina's dad! Man, how stupid am I?

"Mr. Augustin." I said recalling him from my memories.

He nodded.

Why hadn't Gina told me? Not even at her visit here a while ago had she even mentioned a death.

I never got to hear the rest of Mr. Augustin's story since at that moment Andy came in. He was holding a bunch of magazines. He must have gotten the memo that I was sick and ran to Target or something.

"Suze! How are you? I thought you'd be back asleep by now." That explains why he didn't knock. Mr. Augustin dematerialized by then.

Andy was totally oblivious to the fact that I was just talking to a ghost.

"I see you brought me some reading material." I said taking the magazines from him. "Thanks."

"Sure Suze. Let me know when you get hungry—"

"Okay, but it probably won't be until lunch." I interrupted.

"I'll be working out in the garage. So if you need me, that's where I'll be." Andy responded.

Andy had been working on his latest project of building a new set of shelves for the living room. We had given the others to Jake when he moved out.

As soon as Andy left, Mr. Augustin rematerialized.

This time he was on my window seat. My window seat reminded me so much of Jesse. I so badly wanted to talk to him right now.

"As I was saying." Said Mr. Augustin. "I died a couple of months after you moved here, and now something terrible has happened to Gina."

"Yeah, I now. She kicked the bucket." I said softly.

Surprised, he said, "You know?"

I rolled my eyes. I know I was being rude, but I do have an excuse: sickness.

"Yes! And she won't even talk to me about it. She's been avoiding me like the plague. Hey, how'd you know where my house was anyway?" I wanted to change the subject. I didn't want to be depressed today.

He gave out a short breath and said, 'Well, I followed you home from the beach. Can we get back to what I wanted to say?"

He, I realized, can be an excellent source of facts. I needed a friend who could go through walls about now. You know, because of the whole Stephanie thing.

But I doubt that I'm ever going to have my best friend's dad doing all my dirty work.

"The reason," Mr. Augustin continued, "why Gina isn't visiting you anymore is because she's gone."

His words hit me like a bullet.

"Gone?" I gulped. "As in moved on?"

He sighed in annoyance again.

"No. Not like that."

"Exorcised?" I guessed again.

"No."

I brought my voice up louder. "Well what is it then?"

This time _he_ gulped.

"She was taken, to the Shadowland."

* * *

It would be nice if you reviewed. ;) 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

I was, in my opinion, supervising.

Only overseeing the date on which Cee and Paul were.

Of course, Cee asked me too. If not, well I would have been spying wouldn't I?

Which I only agreed to because I wanted to get Gina and her dad off my mind.

I managed to sneak out of the house after convincing everyone to leave me alone because I was "sleeping". I didn't have anyone to cover for me this time, so I had to stress to everyone in the Ackerman household that NOBODY will be bothering me. But not too much, or else they'd get suspicious.

I don't doubt any bit that Cee was nervous. I mean he had tried to kill me once. And I guess Jesse too. That, I still haven't forgiven him for by the way.

But, come on. This will make a great story for the _Carmel Pine Cone_ right? Not.

So there I was, casually looking over the menu at Bonne Nourriture, some fancy French restaurant, which Paul _insisted_ on bringing CeeCee to.

If Cee was nervous, she didn't act like it one bit. It looked as if she was just interviewing Paul for an article.

She didn't have much make-up on, since she has to special-order all her make-up, but she did look really good.

She had a long, silky blue dress on that went off the shoulder slightly. But she covered it with a black button-down sweater.

Oh, and did I mention that she was wearing my shoes? Which looked totally awesome on her.

Don't worry, I warned her plenty about the whole blister thing. She didn't seem to mind though, or that's what I thought. She doesn't let-off much.

I heard their conversation. Well, I heard them before the evening crowd starting filing in.

Luckily, I had gotten a table that was behind Paul. You see, I have connections.

Man, I wished Jesse were with me. So I wouldn't look like a freak sitting at a table alone. I tried calling him earlier, but he wasn't home.

Anyway, since I didn't have enough money for an actual meal there, my plan was to drink Diet Cokes the whole time and pretend to be deep in thought. Even though what I was really trying to do was hear Paul and Cee.

"So, why exactly did you ask me out, Paul?" Cee questioned.

Hah. That's CeeCee for you, straight to the point.

"Well…" Paul started to say. I didn't know what his expression was, you know, since his back was to me.

"Here, let me rephrase. Why did you take a sudden interest in me?" Asked CeeCee.

That's when I saw him.

I saw him standing there, staring back in forth between Paul and Cee.

You might ask who _him_ is, right?

Well, I might as well just say it. It was Adam.

And he was in a waiter's uniform.

Whoa. Adam has a job? Here?

I mean, here. Of all places, he had to work at Bonne Nourriture.

And if you ask me, he looked insanely jealous.

This was going to be interesting.

I lipped "Adam" to Cee. Her eyes widened.

I was just about to get up, to at least try to explain why CeeCee was here with Paul to Adam, but someone's cell phone started ringing.

Thinking it was mine, I searched through my purse. But when I looked up, I noticed it was Paul's.

He got up, said something to CeeCee, and started heading outside. Which coincidentally, outside was behind me.

I held up my menu really high, so Paul couldn't see my face. But as he got closer, this was no longer working.

So I "accidentally" dropped my napkin.

I made sure I took extra long to pick it up too. You know, searching for it while trying not to mess up my hair. My hair was up tonight, even though I strongly dislike it like that. I was willing to try anything to disguise myself. Anything reasonable that is.

Once I heard the restaurant's back door close I got up, with napkin in hand.

Success! Suze Simon has still got it!

But to my surprise, the door didn't close all the way.

And I could hear Paul.

I glanced at Cee. She was looking around for Adam, who had mysteriously disappeared.

The restaurant was getting more and more crowded every minute. And might I add, louder.

But I could still hear Paul.

"Listen Stephanie…under control…don't worry." I heard him say.

There was a pause.

"This isn't a good time…bye" He hung up.

Only I hadn't noticed he had hung up until he came back through the door and stopped.

I turned around slowly.

"Suze. I wasn't expecting that you'd be here." He said smoothly.

I didn't respond. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts. Why was Paul talking to Stephanie?

I reasoned through my head why on Earth Paul would be talking to my stepbrother's fiancée.

I smirked. "Hah." I thought. "I knew there was something fishy about Stephanie. I was so right."

Paul slid past me. I didn't find it strange that Paul wasn't curious if I had heard him or not. Paul has a way of hiding stuff like that.

By that time, Adam had reappeared. He was walking briskly toward Paul and CeeCee's table, with a scowl on his face and his hands in fists. Again, looking extremely jealous.

Paul had made it back to the table by then, I suppose apologizing to Cee for the phone call.

Then Adam showed up.

"CeeCee." Adam said while trying to make his voice sound deep. It was pretty funny.

That's all I heard though.

Paul started speaking, but I couldn't make out his words. Then he started to stand up…and then Adam punched him.

Right in the gut too. Ouch.

I guess Paul has a way of speaking that makes people hate him, or at least want to knock him out.

And I don't blame them. I want to punch him too, mostly, every time I see him.

Paul sat back down holding his stomach and groaning.

"Haha, baby." I said out loud.

Before Paul had a chance to fight back, other employees had grabbed both him and Adam, and started heading toward the front door.

Laughing, I got up and went to go stand toward CeeCee.

When I got there, Cee looked at me and said, "Sorry."

"For what?" I replied.

"Well, I never got to ask Paul about his mysterious plans." She said.

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Oh, don't worry about that anymore. I think I've got it all figured out."

* * *

I want lots of reviews!

Tell me what you think is going to happen or something. I need to see if I'm leaving all the right clues!

Thanks!

emma


	8. Chapter Eight

THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight

It had been all too easy sneaking back into the house. Nobody even noticed that I was gone, at least not that I know of.

Cee and I had gone to the Coffee Clutch after that scene at the restaurant. It was way too early for Cee to go back home after what, 15 minutes into her date?

All that would add up to is continuous questions from her mom, who wasn't that excited about CeeCee's date in the first place.

That fight between Paul and Adam was priceless. Who would have thought that Adam cared so much? Basically Adam had been giving Cee the cold shoulder since the Winter Formal. He didn't even try making sexual jokes…the way he used to.

Oh and the whole year-in-Maine thing Adam did, didn't help either.

So there I was, dozing in and out of sleep, when I thought about Gina.

Why, as her dad said, would she be taken to the Shadowland? I mean, unless she went into the light or went through one of the doors --which would be pretty stupid on Gina's part-- she wouldn't be stuck there or something, would she?

Well she's got to be. Either that, or she's giving me the silent treatment.

What about Jesse? Where is he? He's been avoiding me a lot lately and not even returning my phone calls. Jesse has got to be sneaking around for one reason or another.

Oh, great. Could he be cheating? No, Jesse would never, _ever_, do that.

Half of me wanted to believe that he is you know, looking for something to secure our relationship, if you catch my drift.

But the other half, I'm not so sure about.

I settled on the first half, because I'm probably right, with any luck. Plus, I really didn't want to stress out right before I nodded off or I might wake up with an unwelcome bump on my face in the morning.

That morning, I woke up to he whispers of my mom and Andy. Oh, and the constant touching of my forehead didn't exactly keep me asleep either.

"She seems a little warm Andy. I think she should stay home today, just to see how it goes, you know?" My mom whispered.

Andy sighed. "Maybe we should just wake her up and see how she feels before we decide anything."

"No need to do that." I groaned. "I'm up."

"Oh honey, sorry about that. Are you feeling okay?" My mom said.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. What time is it?" I said as I sat up on my elbows. My mom sat down on the end of my bed and Andy checked the digital clock on my desk.

"Nine-o-clock." He said.

I dropped my month. "What? You didn't even bother waking me up for school?"

I planned on talking to Father Dom today about the whole Gina thing. Not to mention if he knew anything about Jesse.

Otherwise I really wouldn't have cared if I missed a school day, especially Monday. What would happen? They finally ran out of hot-dogs? Yeah, right.

Completely ignoring my question, Andy kissed my mom on the cheek, said he had to get going, and left.

"I think you should stay home today, Susie." My mom said.

"No really mom, I'm fine." I said.

My mom sighed and felt my forehead again.

"You're staying home." She said in a more stern voice. "And that's final."

Giving up, I responded, "Fine mom, I'll stay, but don't blame me if my grade drops dramatically and I never graduate."

"Don't give me any of that Suze. Listen, I have to get to the station, we're doing a special today and I have to be there." She started walking toward my door. "Oh and since you're feeling okay you can make your own soup, right?"

She didn't wait for me to respond; instead she just smiled and left.

The garage door closed and the house was now empty. Except for me anyway.

Jesse popped into my mind again. Now, that made me even more curious.

This time, instead of calling and asking what was up with him, I was going to find out myself.

I got up, took a quick shower, and got dressed in some flirty outfit. You know, just in case he was home. Then, I grabbed the keys to my car and was on the road.

It was a beautiful day, perfect for going to the beach. Even though all the mist from the ocean hadn't burned off yet, it was still great weather to roll down your windows to.

I arrived at Jesse's apartment no later than 10 minutes tops. I couldn't help but wondering if I would be living there a month from now, after graduation and everything. Maybe even with a ring on my finger.

Climbing the stairs was a little nerve-racking. I mean, what if Jesse was home all along and he was just ignoring me?

There is definitely no excuse, even if his phone was cut-off or something. He could drop by at my house now and then or at least call from a pay phone.

When I reached his door I paused and took a breath. You never know what I could find.

I knocked.

No answer.

"Jesse? Jesse are you home?" I called.

No answer.

I put my hand on the doorknob and turned.

The door opened.

"Jesse?" I called once again.

As I stepped into the apartment, a chill went down my spine.

Not only because the apartment was empty, but also because the refrigerator door was open.

I went over and closed it. There was still a bowl of soggy cereal on the table and an empty glass on the counter.

Whenever Jesse left, he forgot to finish breakfast…

Or he could have been taken.

By whom? A robber? No, nothing looked like it was out of place. Nor was there any sign of struggle if a kidnapper happened to want Jesse.

I went over and pressed the button on Jesse's answering machine. There were five new messages.

I listened for a second, but only to hear myself recite the messages I left days earlier.

As they rang out, I wondered around the apartment. The bed wasn't made and Jesse's radio alarm clock was still going.

Jesse definitely hasn't been here in days.

I wondered back into the main room in the apartment. The answering machine was now coming to a stop. I picked up the phone and called the hospital where Jesse works.

"Carmel-by-the-Sea Hospital." The receptionist said.

"Uh, hi, I was wondering…" I started.

"No emergency?" The voice asked.

"No."

"Please hold."

I sighed. I sat down on one of Jesse's barstools next to the counter. It had only been a couple minutes when the receptionist came back on. "Yes?" She said.

"Hi, I was wondering if Dr. De Silva has been in recently?" I asked.

She paused and started mumbling to a nearby person. A couple seconds later she said, "No, sorry. May I direct you to a different doctor?"

"No, but thanks anyway." I said and hung up.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It wasn't going to do any good sitting around at Jesse's apartment, so I decided to go back home

I took a longer way home this time, partly to enjoy the breezes and partly to think.

When I got home, there was a note on my end table.

The note said:

_Susannah,_

_I'm very disappointed in you. I told you to stay in bed! I came back to check up on you and I saw your car was gone. Use it while you still can because when I get home, I'm taking your keys. Oh yes, and please don't make any plans other than school for the next couple days. I'm tired of this Susie._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Great." I said loudly. Maybe a little too loud because after I did, I heard a voice call up the stairs.

"Susannah is that you?" My mom yelled.

She made her way up the stairs. She opened the door, took one look at me and said, "So you got my note? Sorry babe but as I said, I'm tired of this. If you really want to stop getting grounded, I suggest you do what your told."

"It was important!" I said. I wasn't about to tell her my reason for leaving, though. All I need now is her worrying about Jesse and getting in my way of actually finding him.

But I'm glad she didn't start asking questions. All she said was, "Well, no dates with Jesse until after graduation." She smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be attending a special at the station?" I snapped.

"They moved it to tomorrow." She started digging through my drawer. Satisfied, she came up with my silk lounging pajamas and threw them on my bed. "Put those on and go back to bed! I'll check up on you in a little." She said.

I didn't have anything else to do, now that my mother was hovering over me, so I did as I was told. When I heard her coming up the stairs, I hopped in bed and pretended to sleep.

I wasn't very convincing though. "Susannah." She said while putting a fresh pile of magazines on my bed. "I know you can't fall asleep that fast, nice try though."

I rolled over and sat up. _Cosmo_ was on the top. I laughed at the magazines. I hadn't even gotten through the first one from yesterday. "Thanks." I responded, nodding toward them.

"You're welcome. Now, if you need anything, I'll be downstairs." My mom said and then left.

Great. All my hopes now are relying on a visit from Mr. Augustin, or a phone call at the least.

I guess I must have dozed off, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up to the sound of a very familiar voice.

"So it is true. Little Miss. Simon really _is_ sick." Paul said.


	9. NOTE2

Okay, I'll continue.

I had no idea so many people were reading my fanfic ;)

But please don't expect me to post every week like I used to!

Thank you for putting up with me…

emma


End file.
